


Long Distance

by ladysisyphus



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bisexuality ftw, F/F, Jerkin' It, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysisyphus/pseuds/ladysisyphus
Summary: The map of the distance between best friends and boyfriends is not the territory.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Kudos: 73





	Long Distance

The buzz from the pocket of his jacket startled him, though really there was no reason it should have, since he hadn't heard from Yosuke in -- he glanced at the clock on his computer -- nearly six hours, and that for Yosuke might as well have been twenty years. Souji reached into the jacket from where it hung across the back of his desk chair and tucked the phone against his shoulder. "Hi," he said softly, careful not to alert his mother to how her only son might not be doing one of the only two pre-approved things at this hour of the night: studying or sleeping.

"Hey!" Yosuke's voice bounded across the connection, though it was hushed as well, a concession to the late hour -- not Midnight-Channel late, not yet, but getting there. "How's studying going?"

That was Yosuke-speak for _I just wanted to hear your voice_ , Souji had figured out by now. It wasn't that Yosuke was bad about saying what he meant, at least not most of the time; there was just a critical difference between a phone call from Yosuke with a specific purpose and a phone call from Yosuke just because he had gotten lonely in the stretch of time since they'd talked last but didn't want to admit it. The strange thing was that Souji, who had long prided himself all his life on independence to a fault, was getting to a point where the constant communication had become comforting, maybe even necessary. "Not bad." His fingers drummed against the buttons of the mouse.

Through the line, he could hear Yosuke stretch out along his bed, that slight creak of the frame and rattle of the springs beneath the mattress. "That means not at all, right?" Yosuke laughed without waiting for confirmation, his quiet night-time amusement. "What are you _really_ doing?"

Souji thought for a moment about lying, or at least about _stopping_ so he didn't have to lie, but he hadn't quite mapped the terrain where the countries of best friend and boyfriend overlapped, and what truths you would be willing to tell one that you probably shouldn't tell the other. Thus, before he could think better of it, he just went right ahead and said it: "Looking at porn."

From several hundred miles away, he could hear Yosuke's jaw drop. "... _Seriously?_ " Yosuke asked after a moment's silence, his inquiry half-laughed and half-gasped.

"Yeah." The light from the computer screen was the only glow, and it illuminated his corner of the room, his back to the wall, his face toward the door. His right hand lay atop the mouse, clicking ahead through the current online gallery with no particular haste, and his left hand lay half-curled against his lap, as though it knew where it would end up eventually but didn't want to rush things.

"Oh," said Yosuke, sounding deeply uncertain, and Souji became worried that he'd somehow misjudged the lay of the land, stepping boldly into what he though was safe best friend territory and landing square on a half-hidden boyfriend mine. He had already begun to compose his 'just kidding!' punchline and was on his way to closing the browser window when Yosuke cleared his throat again. "Um," he said, and his blush had crept all the way into his voice, "tell me about it?"

The honest curiosity caught Souji off-guard, cutting through his anxiety, and he laughed softly, muffling the sound by pressing his lips together. "Well," he said, after a few seconds to compose himself, "there's a girl -- a woman, I guess, she looks like she's in her twenties -- and she's got dark hair, and she's lying on her back on a bed, and she's ... just wearing jeans. And nothing else."

All things considered, Souji hadn't estimated his description of the scene to have been particularly erotic, but Yosuke gave his audible approval of the situation. "Yeah?" he said, another half-laugh. "You like the classy stuff."

"Maybe I do," Souji shrugged, clicking through to the next picture. "There, she's got her jeans undone and one hand down the front now. And her eyes are closed, like she's--" He found own mouth suddenly dry, and he slouched a little deeper in his chair, letting his knees fall farther to either side; his left hand crept closer, not intentionally, just as a result of the new position, and came to rest near the joining of his legs. "Like she's enjoying herself."

"Oh." There was a rustle on Yosuke's side of the phone, and Souji could imagine him doing the same thing, stretched out half-sitting on his bed, leaning against his headboard, wearing the ratty plaid boxers he slept in all the time, one hand holding the phone close to his ear, the other just happening to land closer and closer to the button fly with every move he made. The late spring night was warm, so Souji was in his long pajama pants and long-sleeved shirt as a barrier against his father's desire to keep the house at near-Arctic levels year-round, but Yosuke's fan would be on and his windows would be open, and as much skin as he could would be bare against the coming summer temperatures.

"She's got nice breasts." Souji shifted in his seat again, and his knuckles just happened to come to rest against the side of his cock; he was a little surprised to find how hard he was already, after not even having been at this for that long. "They're big, but they're real, so they sort of ... spread out, when she's on her back. And she's got really dark nipples."

Yosuke whimpered a little note of acknowledgment. "And she's ... by herself?" His fingers would be finding that gap, Souji imagined, working the buttons easily free, as was so often possible after several washes, as became so much easier when the gap was being pressed at up from underneath.

"Not now," said Souji, clicking on the next picture. "There's a little redhead, younger than the first woman, and she's just wearing jeans too. She's got freckles all down her arms and back. And one of her nipples has a little silver ring through it."

"What are they doing now?"

Souji's fingers worked themselves the few inches inside the waistband of his sweatpants, and his cock jumped at the touch of skin on flushed skin. He wasn't particularly ambidexterous by nature, but sometimes computers necessitated becoming good with your non-dominant hand. "The redhead's sucking on the brunette's nipples," he narrated. "She -- the brunette -- looks really turned on. She's biting her lower lip and her eyes are still shut." He could feel the damp spot against his pants where the tip of his cock had been resting.

Yosuke chuckled, but there was a pained whine to the sound now. Souji found himself wondering how warm or cold Yosuke's fingers were, how fast he moved, how hard he gripped; he wanted to know what it would feel like to hold one another and just go slowly, not worried about waking anyone with noise or doing something wrong, but just figuring out how their bodies worked apart and together. "Sounds like they're ... they're having fun."

"Yeah." Souji clicked on the next picture with his right hand even as his left picked up a quicker rhythm. "And now the redhead's got her hand down the brunette's jeans, and" --his voice faltered, and he took a deep breath-- "and the brunette's got the redhead's nipple ring in her fingers, and she's just sort of pulling...."

"Oh god," murmured Yosuke, and Souji was fairly certain it wasn't merely a response to the visual. "They, um, it sounds, I mean--"

"I know." Souji let go of the mouse and gripped the phone with his right hand, jerking himself with the other while staring at the women on the screen, thinking all the while about Yosuke's long, lean body stretched out along his bed, his eyes probably closed just like the brunette's, his cock jutting out through the gap in his boxers, his lips parted and wet, his hand moving just like Souji's, pushing them both harder and faster toward--

He came quickly and without a sound, except for a hitch of breath he was certain Yosuke could hear, spilling all over his hand and the inside of his sweatpants with a ferocity that surprised him. He shut his eyes tight, and could still see the women's bodies intertwined, burned vivid on the backs of his eyelids, as he noiselessly stroked himself through his climax and back down again.

In the silence that followed, as his heart stopped racing quite so fast and his breath stopped roaring quite so loud in his ears, he heard from the other side of the phone a faint ragged series of breaths that made him smile. There may have been a lot of unfamiliar territory still left to work out between the two of them, but there seemed to be a couple of things to their newly defined relationship that were going to work out just fine. Souji let his body go entirely slack in his desk chair, his fingers still encircling his cock as he slowly went soft, feeling the blood redistribute throughout his body.

There was a small pause, and then he heard a self-conscious laugh. "I miss you so much," Yosuke whispered, and it sounded like the punchline to a joke the way he said it, except now, in the calm that followed, it was anything but comic.

"Yeah." Souji swallowed, filling his lungs with chilled air and letting them empty again. "Me too."


End file.
